


Stole the show

by SamanthaSepopaSandile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Heartache, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have their final conversation...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Stole the show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another sad one... Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you'd like I enjoy reading them, though my awkward self sometimes doesn't know how to respond 👀. Don't judge me😂.
> 
> It's a break up people. You have been warned.
> 
> Also "~" means it's the song. I couldn't import the text with the bolding so that sucked.

"What are you saying?" Clarke's voice cracked.

"You know what I'm saying Clarke." Lexa whispered.

"I know but why?" She pleaded, she knew why she just really wanted to hear it again. 

This has been a long time coming. She knows that, she just doesn't want to accept that it has to happen. Why does it have to happen to them, why them specifically. They've been together for ten years and goodness was she sure that Lexa was the one. She knows Lexa thought the same but recently it has just been hard. Too hard. 

"You know why… I love you Clarke, so much, but I can't do this anymore. We can't keep going on like this. We're destructive nowadays. It's not healthy, we are not okay"

She was right, of course Clarke also knew that. They had been fighting a lot more, and not just "the healthy couple fights" no. These were brutal, words accompanied with hate, delivered in such a way that the sender knew the recipient would be hurt. They dug deep and used each other's weaknesses as advantages and each other's secrets as weapons. Things told with trust and received with no judgement were being used to break each other down. It was a constant war between them, plates have been thrown, names called and everyday they each stayed has been a day their lights have faded further.

They loved each other, more than anyone could possibly know but they had forgotten it in the past year. Life has thrown so many curve balls towards them that year that it was a miracle they were both still standing.

"I don't want you to leave…" the blonde whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Me neither…" Lexa admitted. Eyes glassy.

The room was silent.

"Remember when we were sixteen and we talked about how our lives would be ten years from now?" She sniffled with a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, we were going to be married, living in a house with a white picket fence. You'd have your art room and I'd have my gym. We'd be stable and have three kids running around the yard causing havoc." Lexa gave a gentle yet sad smile.

"I remember you wanted ten kids and I asked you how we'd ever be able to afford them and you said…"

"'Well I'll just have to be a millionaire', then you spent the next five hours giving me reasons why having so many kids wasn't ideal." Lexa interrupted with a light laugh.

"And your answer to everything was nothing could ever be hard for us with how much I love you" Clarke finished nostalgically.

"And I meant every word of it" she stated sure.

"I know…" the blonde smiled "I never would have thought that ten years later we'd be calling it quits. I always thought I had forever with you." The tears rolled more frequently down her already damp cheek.

"Me too" Lexa choked out.

"Had I known forever wasn't as long as I'd initially thought, I would've loved you harder everyday" she used her sleeve to wipe away the steady tears.

"You could never have loved me harder than you already did Clarke. You taught me what it means to truly love and be loved by someone." Lexa admitted.

Clarke let out a single sob, she wouldn't cry. Not now, not yet. The lump in her throat felt bigger than it has ever been and she took a deep breath, letting her eyes wander over the apartment she's shared with the other girl for eight years now.

The couch, they'd both fussed over buying, because it was second hand but gosh was it soft, where they had spent lazy Sundays cuddled under a weighted blanket watching Grey's anatomy. Or had cuddle sessions after stressful days at work. The lamp they'd bought on a trip to IKEA for a bed but Clarke got distracted and begged Lexa for a good ten minutes because she "just had to have it" and Lexa being a useless lesbian and completely weak against the blonde's pout finally gave in with a groan. The table by the wall that serves as storage space for the millions of candles Lexa inevitably owns, because she would not ever leave a store without a candle or two or four, now empty.

This very living room where they'd held their house warming party eight years ago and host movie nights every other Friday with all their friends who still don't know how tense things have been between the two. The radio by the TV from which they'd listen to music before they could even afford to buy a TV. The same radio that played their song when they moved in and they broke in their new apartment with a dance.

Her eyes landed on the boxes stacked neatly by the door, only two left, clothes probably. Lexa had packed all her things the days before and packed her car before she came back up to have this conversation. It was hard but it had to happen.

"Why?" Clarke finally said.

"I…" Lexa was confused.

"Why us?" Clarke looked Lexa dead in the eyes. Her blue eyes reflecting everything Lexa was feeling. Resignation, pain, acceptance and a bit of resentment. The latter hopefully not directed at Lexa(the brunette hoped).

"I don't know. I really don't know…" Lexa tried to get out through the ball lodged in her throat.

"The universe sucks." Clarke smiled, albeit painfully.

Lexa nods not trusting her voice not to break.

Clarke reaches for her phone in her pocket, she unlocks it and starts scrolling. Lexa just watches. Finding what she was searching for Clarke presses one last button and music fills the silent room. She places her phone on the coffee table and pushed the table out of the way. Standing right in front of Lexa she offers out her hand to a confused looking Lexa with puffy red eyes and a runny nose and she's never looked more beautiful to her.

"May I have this dance?" She asks.

Lexa accepts the hand and stands gingerly. Clarke pulls her in until they're so close their bodies are practically one. They start moving along with the song, their song.

~Darling, darling  
We'll turn the lights back on now  
We're watching, watching  
As the credits all roll down  
And crying, crying  
'cause we're playing to a full house, house

No heroes, villains   
One to blame   
And roses, roses fill the stage   
And the thrill  
The thrill is gone

Our Debut was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you and me   
The show, it can't go on~

Lexa leans her head forward, their foreheads touching as tears roll faster down their cheeks like a tidal wave. This was their song, the song the first danced to when they got here. Now listening to the lyrics it hit harder than ever before and Lexa doubted that after this she'll ever be able to listen to that song without crumbling.

~We used to have it all  
But now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause  
Ohh oh oh ohhh

And wave out to the crowd  
Take our final bow  
It's our time to go  
But at least we stole the show  
'least we stole the show  
'least we stole the show~

Lexa pulled Clarke impossibly closer and they held onto each other for dear life. They cried silently together. Hearts breaking and throbbing for the love they are both letting go today. 

They cried for each other and the days to come. They cried for their pain and all they've lost. For how they let themselves get to this point. For how they forgot to love each other in the midst of the hurricane that has been their year. They cried for how much pain they've caused each other. How much anger they've induced and how toxic they made their relationship.

They cried because they'll never have another tomorrow. Their show ends today, their credits are rolling and their sun is setting. They cry for how beautiful they had it, but like all good things it has come to end albeit sooner than they had expected and not the way they ever intended it to.

"We used to have it all,   
But now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause

Wave out to the crowd  
Take our final bow  
It's our time to go  
But at least we stole the show"

Lexa sings the last part to Clarke and the song tapers off. The gentle Melody of the piano finishing the melancholy rendition of the song beautifully. 

She leans in for one last time and they both slide their eyes shut. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss and they both let out a final sigh, Lexa's tears dropping onto Clarke's cheeks and they pull apart.

Hands still interlocked Lexa starts walking to the door, Clarke still rooted in the middle of her living room. Arm stretched as far as it could to keep their fingers interlocked until they couldn't anymore and her hand fell limply to her side. 

Lexa bent down to pick up her boxes and opened the door one last time before walking out without looking back. Letting the door shut behind her.

In that moment Clarke broke down. Sobs wracked through her body and she couldn't seem to control her breathing. Her body hit the ground before she knew what happened and she curled into herself crying harder than she'd ever thought possible.

Lexa walked all the way to her car and got in before she broke down. Head against the driving wheel, her body shook with sobs and her chest felt tight. Her heart felt shattered and she could do nothing but let the pain overwhelm, envelop her and cry.

They both knew that they weren't good for each other. Not at that point but they both unknowingly vowed that night, Clarke in their bed hugging Lexa's pillow and Lexa in her sister's guest room breathing in a t-shirt she stole from Clarke's things that they'd find their way back to each other. 

Maybe it wasn't over just yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below what you thought. Sorry if it hurt but just tell me how to make up for it and I'll do my best.


End file.
